


DMMd Drabbles - Music inspired

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four DMMd drabbles based on different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMMd Drabbles - Music inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short exercise to help me get out of my writing rut. Stick my playlist on random, hit play, and write for as long as the song is playing.

**NEWS - Weeeek**

“Let’s do this again tomorrow,” Clear says, bright-eyed and a slight blush to his cheeks.

Aoba laughs nervously. “Not sure if I could handle this again so soon,” he admits, and is immediately met by Clear’s disappointed pout.

“But, but, Aoba-san, this place is open every day! And they have different shows on different days! We need to go every single day of the week.” Clear points to the sign, declaring the theme park’s weekly attractions.

“Yeah, but… my stomach can’t handle all the rides you took me on. I need a bit of a break.”

Clears eyes look like they might start tearing up, so Aoba quickly adds, “But how about we come again in a month?”

“Yes! Thank you, Aoba-san!”

* * *

**Home Made 家族 - R.A.I.N.B.O.W.**

“Look, a rainbow!” Aoba points off to the side, and Koujaku reluctantly turns his gaze away from Aoba to where he’s pointing. The rainbow is faint, barely visible in the light that makes its way between the tightly crowded houses, but it’s there.

“Midorijima does still have some beautiful things,” Aoba says with a soft smile.

Koujaku glances back towards Aoba. “Yes, it really does.”

It takes Aoba a moment, but when he understands, he blushes bright red. “Idiot. Stop saying embarrassing things.”

“When you stop making me feel this way,” Koujaku counters.

Aoba’s response is to lean in and kiss Koujaku.

* * *

**Counting Crows - Accidentally in Love**

Noiz growls and throws a cushion at the wall. Aoba looks up from the magazine he’s reading and asks, “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t— I don’t get it,” Noiz says, frustration obvious in his voice. “Nothing on the ‘net is telling me what’s wrong with me.”

Aoba frowns, worried. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My… my chest hurts. When I look at you. Sometimes. And then I—”

“And then you what?”

“No, never mind.” Noiz grabs his cushion and settles down on the floor again, gaze cast firmly on the laptop. “It’s nothing.”

“You know that I feel the same, right?”

“What?”

“When I look at you, my chest feels like it might burst. I think it’s, uh, a product. Of being in love,” Aoba mumbles the last part, feeling his face heat.

Noiz’s eyes widen; he looks from his laptop to Aoba and back again, then gets up and strides over to Aoba. “Then I don’t want it to ever stop hurting,” he says, so serious that Aoba’s breath catches in his throat.

His own chest seems to tighten, but he’s glad for it.

* * *

**Fools Garden - Suzy**

Virus slumps against Trip on the couch. Trip grunts and shifts so he can wrap an arm around Virus’s shoulder.

“What’s up?”

“Just thinking.”

They sit in silence for a moment, until Virus suddenly says, “I love you.”

“Even though I’m — what did your sister call me? The devil incarnate?” Trip teases.

Virus snorts in laughter and twists to kiss Trip’s jaw. “That’s the best part about you. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”


End file.
